


Remind Me

by homonemrevelio



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: Aspen is a Sister of Sin that has found herself in the company of the lascivious Cardinal Copia. They have some adult fun.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Some Copia smut for y'all. will update "With Frightful Vehemence" very soon. Meanwhile, please enjoy this shameless smut that I've written.

His lips trailed down her neck and onto her collarbone. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on her blouse. Underneath the blouse was her breasts. She did not have them covered with a bra as she had done in the past. Something told her that she had gained the fancy of the Cardinal, but something also told her that it was a silly fanatic notion. 

"Aspen..." the Cardinal groaned, nipping at her bare shoulder. 

She hummed happily in response to the cardinal. He looked up at her, his mismatched eyes piercing her ruby hues. He was so glad that he had found her in the crowd while performing "Cirice". They had met at the meet and greet earlier that night before the concert. Her aura spoke to him, and he was going to find out what exactly Aspen was all about. Her looks had entranced him. Her ruby eyes and her silver hair were not normal for a human, so he figured they may have been contacts and a  _very_ convincing wig. Or her hair was dyed that color. Either way, both of the colors suited her perfectly, he thought. 

"You are beautiful," the man said, his Italian accent dripping with passion. 

"Thank you, Cardinal," Aspen replied. 

The way that the man looked at Aspen was carnal. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to make her scream his name. Copia was going to make her cum as she had never done before. The thought of it excited him - it  _aroused_ him. His lips crashed to Aspen's, kissing her roughly. As they kissed, the Cardinal managed to remove her skirt and she successfully undid his red cassock and removed his biretta. Now they were completely vulnerable to each other. He took Aspen to the bed and restrained her hands. She would not be allowed to use them. The Cardinal wanted her to feel everything he was going to do to her without any interference. 

"Aspen, do you wish to continue?" Copia asked. 

"Yes, my dear Cardinal," she replied. 

He went down on her breathing on her cunt first. He was going to rip orgasm after orgasm from her body. He blew on her throbbing clit. She was already so horny for him. Aspen had always fantasized being courted by Copia then being fucked relentlessly until he had his fill. And now that was finally happening. 

Copia spread her cunt lips apart and started to suck on her clit. A surge of pleasure rocked through Aspen's body. His tongue danced on her clit, sending shivers down her spine. He was freakily good at using that tongue on her. Slowly he inserted two fingers inside of her cunt. A moan rippled out of Aspen's throat. He was already going to make her crumble beneath him. The Cardinal grunted against her cunt with satisfaction. That was just the reaction he wanted out of her. 

"F-fuck. Copia!" Aspen whined. 

He looked up at her, humming in response. The look in his eyes was  _dangerously_ lustful. He loved that she had called him by Copia and not just Cardinal. He thrust his fingers inside her quicker, making a "come here" motion on her g-spot. If he could make her have a squirting orgasm, he would be extremely pleased with himself. He brought his mouth to one of Aspen's nipples and sucked on it roughly. Aspen wanted to knot her fingers in his dark hair. She wanted to scratch his back as he fucked her.

As she finished that thought, she felt the gush of liquid escaping her cunt and let out a loud moan. Copia removed his mouth from Aspen's chest and chuckled.

"You impress me, ghuleh. Quite the squirter you are!" he exclaimed. 

Aspen couldn't formulate a sentence, so she moaned in response. 

Copia kissed her mouth again and readjusted his position in between her legs. He had one hand cupping her face as he kissed her. He used his other hand to stroke his cock and aid it to plunge deep within her cunt.  

Aspen moaned into Copia's mouth, bucking her hips up against his. He felt extremely good inside of her.  _Jigolo Har Megiddo_ definitely wasn't a joke now, was it? He thrust in and out of her pussy hard. He loved the way that it grabbed his cock. It wasn't like any other pussy that he had in the past. In fact, it was much better than the pussy he had gotten in the past. Sure, he slept with many of the sisters back in the church, but they didn't compare to what he was experiencing right now. 

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Aspen's as he fucked her. His thrusts were hard and deep. She managed to wrap her legs around his back so he had a better angle as he thrusted. It still bummed her though that she couldn't tangle her fingers in his hair. 

"Mmmm, Copia y-you f-feel so great insi-side me!" Aspen cried out. 

"How great does it feel, ghuleh? Tell your Cardinal how much it feels good.  _Thank_ your Cardinal for giving you the opportunity to be bedded by him," Copia replied. 

"It feels so great Cardinal! You're the best I've ever had," Aspen moaned in response, "Thank you for allowing me to be bedded by you!" 

He smirked at her and thrust in and out of her relentlessly before deciding that he was going to change it up a little bit. He put Aspen on her hands and knees and he fucked her from behind. Aspen was thankful that the restraints were a little forgiving so they wouldn't twist in the switch. She buried her face into the bed, trying to subdue her moans. However, the Cardinal did not appreciate that she was keeping her moans from him. He took a fistful of Aspen's hair and yanked on it, pulling her head up off the bed. She let out a loud cry as he yanked on her hair. It brought tears to her eyes. 

_Smack!_  

Aspen let out another cry, but this time it was filled with pleasure. Yes, he was spanking her! She wondered if he would too. He spanked her ass repeatedly until her skin turned ruby red. He was going to leave his mark on her. In fact, he wasn't quite sure if he was going to allow her to go back to her normal life. He thought about bringing her back to the Church of Ghost so then he could have access to her any time that he wished. 

Copia's thrusts started to become more erratic. He was close to his orgasm. But he wasn't about to go about orgasming without allowing to Aspen to orgasm first. So to rectify the situation he brought a hand around to her clit and started rubbing it as he tried to manage not to cum. Aspen moaned, feeling her core burn with the want to release again. 

"C-Copia, I'm going to cum!" 

"As am I, ghuleh. Let us cum together."

Copia was able to manage about five more thrusts before he came to a shuddering stop, his seed spilling inside of her cunt. Aspen's cunt was throbbing from her orgasm as well, having it being set off by Copia's twitching cock spilling his seed inside of her. He got up from the bed and undid the hand restraints before bringing Aspen close to him and kissing her. He enjoyed her disheveled look having been ravaged by him. 

"Come back to Sweden with me," Copia said. 

"Really? You want me to come to Sweden with you?" Aspen replied. 

"Yes. I would like for you to be my mate." 

Aspen thought for a moment. 

"I accept." 

"You do know that you cannot go back to your normal life." 

"Absolutely. But, no one will miss me. I don't think as much as you'd miss me if I didn't accept." 

"Right you are, Aspen." 

With that, they had drifted off into dreamland, anticipation for the travel back to Sweden in the front of both of their minds. 

 

 


End file.
